I'll Always Find You
by Amants Rose
Summary: A peasant and a prince. Two people born in different societies and principles but destined to be together. One-Shot.


Hoofs pounded harshly on the ground as the yells penetrated the air. The rider urging the horse to speed up its pace, wishing to God their journey will soon come to a peaceful end. Long hair flowed behind the stranger, brown eyes looking behind.

"Get back ere' girl! Yew can't run forev'r!"

Eyes widening Rose picked up her pace, the horse she'd stolen the day before picking up speed as it raced through the woods.

She knew it was a bad idea to meet _him _in the forest, the place filled with strangers at night. But he had just shaken his head, smiling his gorgeous smirk as he kissed her lips and rode away from her house.

'_Damn him and his good looks_,' she thought as another arrow flew above her head and got stuck to the bark of a tree beside her.

She was cautious of her surroundings when the night fell and the time to meet him slowly crept by. Her steps silent on the moss-covered ground, the horse she'd gotten that had been strapped to a wooden pole outside a barn trailing beside her.

Slowly they crept to their destination, not knowing that they were being watched until it was too late. A leaf crunch beneath the weight of someone off to the side, eyes looking at her hungrily as ten men stepped from within the woods.

Her horse, because it was hers since she saved him, reared back in fright. Snorting in anger as his hoofs tapped against the ground. She quickly hoped on, barely missing the outstretched hand going for her shirt.

In a flash she rode off, the men yelling behind her as they also got on their horses and went after her. The chase was on.

She knew they didn't want her dead, she pondered as another arrow missed her by a mile. They just want her scared and steer her to them.

Not that it was going to happen.

They rode for another hour, the moon slowly traveling to the side to make way for the sun. Her horse slowing down as he started getting tired. Checking behind her she saw that wasn't the case for the men as they sped up.

'_Shit_.'

She pressured her horse, an _Arabian_, to go faster, the animal shaking his head at her persistence. She sigh in frustration when she saw the trail they were running through coming to an end. Knowing full well that there was a cliff a few miles down.

All of a sudden she felt herself flying before she met the hard ground. The fall taking the air out of her lungs. The world spun before her, the trees dancing around in circles in her vision.

A hard body rest upon her, their breath mixed with ale and peanuts. Footsteps sounded all around her, creeping up to her.

"Well look what we hav' ere' boys, little miss red riddin' hood hidin' from the big bad wolf," everyone laughed as they closed in on her.

"But guess what darlin'? The big bad wolf just got ye'. Ain't that righ' boys?"

Looking around her she saw nods of confirmation from the men, their lips pulled back into wicked grins. Some went as far as to lick their lips as they asserted her body hungrily.

They lowered their hands, trying to rip off the red hood she had wrapped herself in. _He _had bought it for her, saying that it will protect her from the cold when she went out to see him.

She thanked him, his smile contagious as she saw herself giving him one as well. After that they had made love, the night filled with passion as they bask in the aftermath.

Now, looking down at the greedy hands of the men, she couldn't find the strength to fend them off, ripping of one pair of hands as another pair took their place where the one before was.

She angrily kicked, catching one of them in the chin. He yelled, falling backwards on the floor as her horse started trampling him. Angry yells coming from the other men as they tried saving their friend.

Using their distraction as a way out she punched one in the eye, a scream ripping from his throat as he covered his eye with his hands. Blood trailing down as he got up from his crouched place.

Pain exploded at the back of her head, her vision spinning as a growl emerged from the behind her.

Yells and screams filled the air as she laid on the ground, her head pounding from the blow one had given her with their fist.

Hands circled around her, lifting her body against a hard one. Her own relaxed, already knowing to whom it belong to. The man's body shaking as he preciously held her against his, kissing her temple now and then.

"You found me."

A ragged sigh left the mouth of the male, brown eyes peering down at her. Concern and worry dancing around the depths of his chocolate covered irises.

Dimitri checked her body for any injury, growling once he felt the bump forming at the back of her head. The urge to kill the men lying unconscious on the ground raging through him.

He held his female close, closing his eyes as he felt her living, breathing body against his.

He knew something had gone wrong when he didn't see her at their usual meeting spot. The area deserted, the lake moving softly with the wind.

It had become a ritual ever since they've met and fell in love, to meet at the outskirts of the village, through the forest and to the mystical land that awaited them.

Five years they have gone to that same place, its beauty only enhancing every time they visit it.

But today, it felt lonely as he stepped into the area and that's when he knew something had gone wrong. He searched desperately for her, almost giving up when he heard the screams.

Once he reached the place they were coming from, he willed every part of his body not to go on a killing streak. His woman was flat on the ground with nine others, her fist striking one in the eye before another hit her in the back of her head.

He reacted in an instant, disposing each one with ease and grace, kneeling down and picking her up. Her small smile and her faith in him filled his heart with love, the organ pumping loudly in his ears.

"I'll always find you, love."

With that he reached down and kissed her with passion, her hands going around his neck, securing her to him.

* * *

"We have to stop him. We cannot and will not let that girl ruin his future."

Every eye in the room stared at him, nodding their heads in silence as their king looked at each one in the eye. The elongated table filled with older men sitting down on their chairs, papers set in front of them.

None of them were clueless about who said girl was, having seen for themselves how close the future king and the brunette were. They saw the secretive glances their shared when they had company, unaware that every single pair of eyes watched their exchange like a pack of _Bloodhounds_.

The caresses they shared when they thought no one was looking, the small kisses they gave each other in the corners of the palace.

"I have received news that the _men _we sent," some of the elders' eyes narrowed, "have failed their mission."

Grumbles surrounded the room, some snorting as they flipped through their work.

"So, for our last solution, we shall set a marriage between Lady Natasha Ozera and my son in a week. Anyone disagree?"

Not a single soul raised their hand, their arms held tightly to their sides.

"Good."

Some relaxed their stance but others angrily yelled his injustice in their mind. Half of the elders happily agreed with what their king proposed however, there were some elders who didn't see any harm. Some who actually accepted the female but were too terrified to voice out their opinions or else they'll get the wrath of their king.

What the king said, the people agreed.

What the king ordered, the people did.

What the king wanted, the people got.

They had no choice but to follow the king, even when the king himself was wrong.

Those who opposed the king received a death sentence.

There was no other way.

* * *

The front door to her house opened, her lover walking through it. She smiled at him from her place on the couch. The old worn down book she held in her hands a few moments ago forgotten on the piece of furniture as she sat up to greet him.

Soft hands traveled across his chest, running down the length of his torso. He stopped her traveling hands, dropping them to her sides.

"I am going to marry Natasha Ozera in a weeks' time."

Dark brown eyes filled with tears as she took in his news, his own eyes watering as well.

It was as if their past didn't matter anymore, as if it had been erased and torn into tiny shreds, making it impossible for her to rearrange and put all the pieces back together.

But she knew this day was coming soon, the hatred of his father for her clear when she was around Dimitri. She knew the cause of his hatred as well, it was because his only son and heir had fallen in love with a peasant. One who wasn't worth a thing, who didn't belong in their class.

Dimitri, however, didn't care. He loved her, and together they accomplished so many things. Their love blossoming more when they let their bodies do the talking. Or so she thought.

Now looking at him, the man she loved with all her soul, she wasn't so sure. Silently her heart broke, the announcement enough to take her over the edge.

"When did this-"

"Today in the morning. My parents announced our betrothal in the meeting we held with the Ozeras."

She nodded silently, a treacherous tear escaping her eye. He hugged her body close to him, whispering his love for her and how sorry he was. Wishing he didn't have a kingdom to run in the future, to just be free and love whomever he wished.

Basking in their hug, Rose looked up at Dimitri, sadly smiling up at him as she reached up and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I know," she replied, kissing the side of his jaw, "I love you too."

"Then how do I make this situation better? How do I make _our _relationship better?" He silently plead to her.

"You can't."

"Then I'll do anything you ask me for."

She knew she couldn't ask him to not go through with the wedding. He loved his parents too much to disappoint them.

If this was going to be their last night, then she wanted something to always remember him by. Something that was and will always be something his and coming from her.

The thing she always gave him, without restrictions or regret. The one thing he got and she gave, pouring her heart and soul in it when he first took it from her. Something she never gave to any other man.

"Make love to me. One last time."

He kissed her in reply, their bodies moving into her room, falling down on the bed he graciously bought her a year ago resting behind her, the door closing as their clothes disappeared.

Their bodies molded together and their souls became one on this moonlit night.

* * *

Knuckles rapped against her door, Tasha walking over to open it, a gasp leaving her mouth as she saw who it was on the other side.

"May I come in?"

Debating whether or not to let him through, she finally nodded her head, stepping away as the tall Russian came in. His broad shoulders brushed against the sides of the door, the top of his head a good few inches shorter than the top frame.

Dimitri calmly walked inside and stopped in the middle, eyes traveling around the spacious and lavished room decorated with flowers and pink frills along the sides of the wall. His eyes landed on her gown before resuming his observation of the room once again.

Confused she asked him why he was here, his shoulders shrugging. She saw his hand reaching to the necklace around his neck and laced securely at the back, fingers trailing the eye shaped medallion.

She knew, of course, whom he received it from.

"You love her." A statement, not a question.

"Yes, but," he added as he saw her mouth open in rebuke, "my parents have chosen you for I to marry."

Her blue eyes flared with sadness. She looked down at her puffy white dress decorated with tear shaped diamonds, the old age tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding broken beyond repair.

Her nonexistent love for this man weighing down on her, the request- no, the demand of her parents ringing in her ears.

She didn't love him; he didn't love her. She loved another; he did so as well.

Courage to stand up for what she believed in was always a problem, especially when it was her parents she was standing up to.

The conversation she had with Rose the day before running through her mind. Resolution flew through her as she saw one of her friends signal them that the ceremony will start soon.

Looking up at his miserable face she touched his arm to get his attention. Dark coffee-colored eyes stared back at her, a frown marrying his forehead.

She recalled the defeated look on the brunette's face. The strength slowly leaving the female's body as she congratulated the couple on their wedding before excusing herself and walking away.

"Then go to her before it's too late."

* * *

The _Arabian_ horse slowed his steps as they neared the lake. Getting off from the him she patted his bottom and watched as he trotted away. His brown-golden coat disappearing in the forest they had just came through.

Rose knew her horse will go back home and straight to his stack of hay that rested against the back of her house. His appetite as strong and big as hers.

Her gaze traveled back to the beautiful scenery before her. If she was here for different reasons she would've enjoyed the view and danced on the soft green grass.

Birds flapping their wings above, their chirping music to her ears. The creatures living in the forest joining their musical, going on until the sun set and the moon came out with all its glory.

The nocturnal animals joining in the fray, sweeping the floors for their much deserved dinner. Rodents running around, marvelous of life until being taken away unexpectedly and becoming food within minutes.

The lake at the far end trapping her wondering eyes, its enchanting waters taking her breath away.

Walking closer she saw small ringlets forming on the surface from the impact of the leaves falling graciously. The tall oak tree looming before her, the wide bark becoming her close to climb on its branches.

A small tear leaked from the corner of her eye, trailing slowly down her cheek.

The place was magical, _their _magical hiding spot. Memories were held everywhere she looked, even the rock wall sitting peacefully a mile down.

She remembered when they first came here, how Dimitri's eyes shone with glee as they both raced across the meadow. Squeals of laughter ringing in the air as they ran up the hill only to roll down a few minutes later.

Their bodies will start itching from the grass stuck on their bodies, clothes thrown off their body and uncaring that their companion saw the other naked.

Grinning like a pair of idiots they jumped into the lake, small waves crashing against their bodies as they began a game of tag.

Some things were worth remembering while others held sadness but were filled with love.

Feet strode towards the lake, her bleeding heart left unheard as the water consumed her upper body. Cold seeped through her bones, traveling across her body.

Looking back one more time she saw the vast open area deserted, just like her. The wind wept in agony as the woman's body was devoured by the depths of the lake in seconds.

* * *

Grunts left the mouth of the riding male, his _Quarter _horse halting his tracks once they burst through the forest.

Jumping off he searched the area swiftly and precisely, Rose no where in sight. Dimitri ran to the lake, eyes peering down at the ground for any indication she had gotten in.

Minutes ticked by as his search ultimately came to an end, her body scarcely in the area. Head held in hands he screamed in despair, the thought of his woman gone forever rolling around in his mind.

The moments shared together now the only treasure he had left, her dark brown eyes filled with love staring up at him. Soft tresses rubbing along his body as they made love to one and the other. The hue of her exotic skin glistening in the moonlight when they walked along the path leading to her house.

Everything they did, everything they felt now gone. Rolling in the abyss of his mind as he dwell on their past and perished future.

A twig in the distance snapped as a set of footsteps brought him back to the present. Taking his sword from its sheath on his waist he turned around, ready to kill anyone who did him harm.

What he saw before him made his stance falter, the sound of his sword falling to the ground going on death ears. Cautiously he walked to the dripping figure, blinking his eyes to see for himself that God was not playing tricks on him.

Once he was in reaching distance he circled his arms around the person, fitting his head between the crook of their neck. Hands rubbed his back as the air was filled with soft sobbing, the male's body shaking silently.

"You found me."

Rearing back brown eyes met a darker shade of his, a smile grazing her lips before being covered by his own. Breaking for air he hugged her cold body to his, rubbing his face against her hair.

He held her close, vowing to never letting her go again.

"Of course. Forget my parents, the kingdom and the wedding. Always know, love, that I'll always find you. Always."

* * *

**A/N:** A little present for all my beautiful readers. This idea popped into my head about two days ago and since them I've typed it and revising every inch of this story as much as I could. I apologize for the grammar mistakes since it has not been proofread. See you guys in a month!

Reviews are always welcomed as well as criticism. No flames.


End file.
